Dulce Venganza
by Tsuki Utau
Summary: Recordar como toda su felicidad les fue arrebatada de una forma tan vil y cruel, como la vida los habia azotado una y otra vez,como las personas en las que mas confiaban los apuñalaron por la espalda, como poco a poco sus corazones comenzaron a llenarse de ira y de ese deseo insaciable de venganza...-Esos malditos bastardos lo van a pagar y muy caro.-...
1. Chapter 1

**¡Konichiwa mundo! Pues bien antes que nada gracias por leer y pues antes de que me linchen por comenzar otra historia sin terminar la que ya tengo empezada ya voy a subir el próximo capitulo, es que había estado muy corta de inspiración, pues estoy quedando muy satisfecha con el resultado de este fanfic en fin… Gracias por leer!**

**Disclamer: Vocaloid no me pertenece (Bueno fuera XD) todos los derechos le pertenecen a Yamaha Corporation **

* * *

**Prologo. Una vida perfecta**

La felicidad es como un castillo hecho de cartas que se derrumba hasta con el más mínimo soplido.

* * *

**_(Miku POV)_**

Si, yo era feliz y afortunada, es decir ¿Cómo no serlo? Tenía una familia unida que me amaba y me apoyaba, amigos increíbles, salud, un novio que me amaba, dinero, belleza, excelentes notas, era la capitana de las porristas, era la voz principal del coro. Lo tenía todo y mi vida era claramente perfecta.

Desperté temprano por la mañana, me di una ducha y salí envuelta en una toalla dirigiéndome a mi guardarropas para buscar mi atuendo para ese día, acabe poniéndome un vestido negro que me llegaba hasta las rodillas y que tenía detalles en blanco y rojo, me peine con dos largas coletas a los lados de mi cabeza y me maquille, antes de salir me mire en el espejo y sonreí.

-Perfecta.

-¡Miku el desayuno esta listo!

-¡Voy mamá!

Baje las escaleras y caminé hasta el comedor en donde estaban mi hermana pequeña Yuki y mi padre desayunando.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días hija.

-Buenos días onee-chan.

Me senté al lado de mi hermana y mi madre me llevo el desayuno, terminamos al mismo tiempo, lave mis dientes, tome mi mochila y mi padre nos llevo a Yuki y a mi a cada una a su escuela.

Las clases fueron aburridas como siempre, tuve un examen de matemáticas el cual fue muy fácil ya que había estudiado la noche anterior. El timbre sonó indicando el final de las clases, caminaba al lado de una de mis mejores amigas, Teto.

-¿Cómo te fue en el examen?

-Bien…espero, ¿A ti?

-Estuvo muy fácil, estudie anoche.

-¿Quién no quisiera ser tu para tener esa dedicación con la escuela y aun así ser la mas popular de la escuela?- Dijo y rio.

-Me esfuerzo porque si mis notas bajan me sacaran de el escuadrón de porras y aparte de todo quiero ingresar a una buena universidad.

-¡Chicas espérenme!

La voz pertenecía a Neru, mi mejor amiga desde que tengo memoria, , lo compartíamos todo, secretos, risas, llanto, ropa, maquillaje. Enserio agradecía que estuviera en mi vida. La salude con la mano y le sonreí.

-¡Neru corre! Si volvemos a llegar tarde el entrenador nos asesinara.

-Ya voy, ya voy.

Todos los días practicábamos al salir de la escuela ya que las regionales estaban muy cerca, término la practica y caminábamos de regreso a casa.

-Es increíble que seas tan flexible.

-No es nada.- Sentí que alguien cubrió mis ojos y después depositó un beso en mi mejilla, voltee y lo mire, a Meito mi novio, le dedique una sonrisa y después lo bese.

-¿Nos vamos hermosa?

-Si, bueno chicas las veo en la fiesta.

-Adiós Miku.- Dijeron ambas al unísono.

Estaba dándole los últimos toques a mi maquillaje mientras charlaba con Yuki y mi madre.

-Y ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo me veo?- Di una vuelta, llevaba un vestido rosa que me llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas y tenia algunos brillantes.

-Estas hermosa hija.

-Gracias mamá.

-Mi onee-chan es muy bonita.

-Al igual que tu linda.

-No es cierto, tú eres mucho más bonita que yo.

-Yuki, tu eres hermosa, cuando tengas mi edad serás mucho mas bonita de lo que yo podría llegar a ser.

Y así continuamos bromeando sin percatarnos de cuatro hombres que nos vigilaban desde un auto.

_-No se preocupe jefe, la familia Hatsune desaparecerá esta misma noche._

* * *

**Chan! Chan! Chaaan! Pues espero que les haya gustado el prologo y que se hayan dado una idea de masomenos de que tratara la historia, No olviden dejar un review ^^ **


	2. Capitulo 1 : Derrumbe

**Hooola queriidooos lectorees! Pues aquí esta el primer capitulo hay algo que olvide aclarar la ultima vez y esque este fanfic tendrá muchos personajes centrales, es por eso que no le puse el personaje ahaahah en fin gracias por leer esperoo que sea de su bello agradoo.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Lenguaje que podrá parecer ofensivo para ciertas personas.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Derrumbe**

**_(Miku POV)_**

**__**Aun recuerdo cuanto me dolían las piernas de tanto correr, como mi hermana no paraba de llorar, los gritos de mi padre indicándonos que corriéramos, mi madre implorando piedad, los sonidos de los disparos, las risas cínicas de esos bastardos, la sangre regada por toda la casa. Todo sucedió tan rápido, apunto de terminar de arreglarme se escucho un disparo, mi padre corrió a la habitación y nos ordeno que corriéramos, nos escondimos por la casa con la intención de llegar a la puerta, pero un hombre se acercó y mi madre se lanzó sobre el evitando que nos hiciera daño.

-Todo va a estar bien Yuki, no te preocupes, no permitiré que te hagan daño.- Dije intentando tranquilizarla, las lagrimas rogaban por salir de mis ojos, yo hacia mi mayor esfuerzo para que no escaparan, no podía llorar.- Ahora corre.

-Ya no puedo…no puedo…Miku-onee-san, estoy cansada.- Sollozaba con fuerza, me desgarraba verla así, ya no sabía que hacer, cargue su cuerpo en mi espalda y seguí corriendo.

-No permitiré que nada te pase.

Cuando nos dimos cuenta fuego comenzó a extenderse por los pasillos, esos bastardos estaban incendiando la casa, sentí como mis pulmones comenzaban a llenarse de humo, no podía respirar y el peso de mi hermana sobre mi cansado cuerpo apenas me permitía moverme.

-Mi…ku…no…pué…do…res…pi…rar…-Deje el cuerpo de mi hermana sobre una zona sin fuego y arranque un pedazo de mi vestido para cubrir la boca y la nariz de mi pequeña.

-Sostenlo, todo va a estar bien.- Dije entre tosidos, quería darme por vencida y dejar que esos bastardos me mataran, sentía que ya no podía mas, pero no podía tenía que luchar por Yuki, tenia que salvarla aunque el precio fuera mi vida.

Despues de mucho correr logramos salir a salvo de la casa, recosté a mi hermana sobre el suelo y le sonreí.

-Todo va a estar bien ahora linda.- Mire como mi casa se hacía cenizas y ya no pude contener el llanto, abracé a Yuki y luego escuche un fuerte estruendo, un disparo.

-Mi…ku…

-¡Yuki! ¡No! ¡Yuki! ¡Resiste! ¡No, no, no, no!- Ella solo me dedicó una sonrisa y cayó e un sueño eterno.- ¡No! ¡Yuki! ¡NOOO!- Mi alma se partió por completo, era mi culpa, le dije que la protegería, que no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño y falle, fui yo quien debió recibir esa bala, no ella. El bastardo comenzó a reír burlescamente.

-Y ahora…- Apuntó su arma hacia mi.- La ultima perra.

Estaba temblando, no podía ni quería hacer nada, ¿Qué jodido sentido tenia seguir viviendo sin mi familia? Jalo el gatillo y….

-¡Miku!

No comprendía lo que sucedía hasta que vi a Meito tirado en el suelo con un balazo en su estomago y sangre saliendo a borbotones Te amo fueron las ultimas palabras que escuche salir de sus labios. Antes de que me dispararan uno de los hombres se acercó y susurro algo a su oído. Todos se subieron a su auto y arrancaron. Me eche a correr por la carretera con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien. Ya no soportaba mis piernas ni mi cuerpo, mi cabeza daba vueltas y ya no podía respirar, caí en medio de la carretera y no supe que mas sucedió, pero simplemente ya no podía mas.

* * *

El mundo es como un juego de tiro al blanco para esos bastardos, caminan sintiéndose dignos de arrebatar la vida y destruir la felicidad de la gente. Han pasado cuatro años desde que lo perdí todo, mi familia, mi novio, mis amigos, mi casa. Aquella noche fui recogida por un par de gemelos que me encontraron en la carretera y me trajeron hasta lo que ahora es mi hogar, aquí vivimos varias personas cuya felicidad fue arrancada, nos acosa la sombra del pasado y nuestros corazones están marchitos y llenos de venganza.

Tengo un cigarrillo en mis labios y cinco cartas entre mis manos, lanzábamos miradas discretas a la gente que nos rodea, sonrío y arrojo las cartas a la mesa.

-Full.- Digo y comienzo a burlarme de la frustración de mis contrincantes.

-¡Joder Miku! Maldita suerte la tuya.- Chilla Rin y arroja sus cartas a la mesa

-Venga princesa no te preocupes, solo es un juego.- Dice Len intentando calmarla.

-Bien, vengan con mami.- Cojo las fichas que están sobre la mesa.

El juego sigue mientras Kaito golpea con fuerza el viejo saco de boxear, Luka y Gakupo juguetean con sus lenguas y Kiyoteru afila su cuchillo.

Ellos son mi familia ahora, desde aquel día ellos me han cuidado, querido, alimentado y entrenado para el momento de mi venganza, mi dulce y merecida venganza.

* * *

**_(Kaito POV)_**

Aun recuerdo a la perfección su llegada, tan perdida, tan triste, tan asustada, tan bella. Rin y Len llegaron muy tarde por la noche y recostaron su cuerpo en el sofá, nos explicaron que la habían encontrado a la mitad de la carretera y que no pudieron evitar ayudarla, nos tomamos turnos para cuidarla, aquella vez era mi turno, admiraba su belleza cuando abrió sus ojos y me miro asustada, le conté que la habían encontrado en la carretera y que no le haríamos daño, comenzó a llorar, la abracé y después ella me conto todo lo que había sucedido. Era tan frágil en ese entonces, durante un tiempo se mantuvo deprimida y débil, no hablaba con nadie que no fuera yo, entre nosotros comenzó a forjarse una estrecha amistad, con el tiempo su corazón comenzó a llenarse de ese deseo extremo de venganza y rara vez sonreía realmente al igual que todos nosotros. Entre todos la entrenamos para ese momento, cada quien le cedió un poco de su propia habilidad, debo admitir que era muy ágil y muy flexible ella siempre decía que era debido a que solía ser porrista, cada día me enamoraba mas de ella, cada día me hacía mas feliz verla, cada día iba llenando un pequeño hueco en mi corazón.

La noche llegó pero no lograba conciliar el sueño así que salí a contemplar la noche, pero al hacerlo comencé a contemplar algo más hermoso, a Miku, que se encontraba sentada en el pasto.

-¿No podías dormir?- Ella solo negó con la cabeza.-Yo tampoco.

-No puedo sacar de mi mente las risas de esos bastardos.

-No te preocupes, pronto tendrás tu venganza.

-Eso espero.- La luz de la luna iluminaba su rostro haciéndola ver mas hermosa de lo que ya es.

-Miku…

-¿Si?

-¿Cómo te has sentido?

-No entiendo tu pregunta.

-Sabes bien a lo que me refiero.

-Pues, no lo se, vacía…incompleta…feliz…es…yo…- Las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos y la cubrí con mis brazos.- Los extraño mucho.- Pronunció ente sollozos, sentía como mi hombro se enhumedecia cada ves mas a causa de sus lagrimas y se aferraba a mi con fuerza.

-Tranquila, yo estoy aquí, todos lo estamos, nunca estarás sola.- Sostuve su rostro con mis manos y seque sus lagrimas, le dedique una sonrisa y sin poder evitarlo la bese, ella se apartó y toco sus labios con una ligera sonrisa iluminando su rostro.

-Kaito…- Sin decir mas me besó con esos labios que tanto había deseado, elevo sus manos hasta mi cuello y se aferró a mi, la abracé por la espala mientras nos besábamos con amor y pasión a la vez.

* * *

**Y bien ¿Qué les parecioo? Nyaa amo a Kaito enseriioo pues espero que les haya gustadoo, el próximo cap será de Rin & Len ahahaha 3 pues Sayonaraa! No olviden dejar un review**


End file.
